yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2, Part 1/Day 1 Noon
__TOC__ From Lobby move to Ruined Corridor | Relaxation Room | Your Bedroom | Monitor Room | Medical Office | Long Stairs Negotiation Do at least one Attraction to trigger Negotiation. Investigate Kanna. Investigate Nao and Reko. Reko: Sara, wanna trade 20 tokens between you, me, and Nao?}} Discuss with Kanna Kanna: R-Really?! Hooray!}} Sara: I wanted to talk to you too, Kanna.}} Kanna: Sara...!" \ " U-Um... I'll pour some tea!}} Sara: (I've never seen Kanna so cheerful before...)}} Kanna: Kanna feels like... she's been a burden for a long while now...}} Sara: (Kanna...)}} Don't worry about it","Do you regret it?","You should reflect" Don't worry about it Sara: Don't worry about it. All the things you've done... you couldn't help it.}} Kanna: B-But... Sara and Nao, both of you... are being positive and moving ahead... / Kanna's... a hopeless girl. On her own, she can't walk... or even stand...}} Sara: You're standing and walking now. ...Doesn't that count?}} Kanna: Sara...}} Do you regret it? Sara: Do you regret your actions...?}} Kanna: ... / ...Yes... / Kanna's... a hopeless girl. On her own, she can't walk... or even stand...}} Sara: You're standing and walking now. ...Doesn't that count?}} Kanna: Sara...}} You should reflect Sara: ...You should reflect on it. To help yourself grow.}} Kanna: Yes... I... regret it.}} Sara: Regret and reflection aren't the same, Kanna.}} Kanna: Sara...}} Kanna: U-Um... Sara, you... / You're like a warrior... Sara: ...Hmm?}} Kanna: Like a samurai... I could see you with a katana...}} Sara: Well, I was in the kendo club in middle school.}} Kanna: Whoa, I knew it!}} If you were a senior at Kanna's school," \ " she'd look up to you so much! You must be so popular! Sara: E... Err...? / I mean, I did get a love letter from a younger girl once, but...}} Kanna: Sure enough!}} A frivolous chat. An empty conversation that was just fun. I felt like... I'd forgotten them for too long. Those peaceful, ordinary days... Kanna: Kanna... likes how cool you sound, Sara.}} Sara: Haha, thanks. / Actually, once I got to high school, I tried to cure myself of talking like this.}} Kanna: Eh...? Did you really?}} Sara: I mean, it was a little embarrassing, since most girls aren't quite so brusque... / But... he... / .......... / No... It's nothing.}} Kanna: ...Sara... / You're just like... my sister.}} Sara: Huh...?}} Kanna: Your strength... and your kindness... / ... / But my sister... / Wasn't always kind from the moment we met.}} Sara: (The moment they met...?)}} You aren't blood-related?","Guess I win" You aren't blood-related? Sara: ...Kanna. Are you and your sister not blood-related...?}} Kanna: ...Right...}} Guess I win Sara: I was nice from the start, so guess I win.}} Kanna: Ah... Even the way you say weird things like that is just like my sister...}} Sara: (Strangely, that just got her more emotional...)}} Kanna: ...See, Kanna's adopted.}} Sara: ...!}} Kanna: She came to her current family from an orphanage when she was little...}} Sara: So you had different parents, too?}} Kanna: Mom and dad were really kind... Kanna... was determined to always smile, childishly thinking " \ "",0,0,2 \ "\\. ...And Kanna's sister didn't seem to like her... NameBoxSet Mom Stop it, Kugie! Why do you do such cruel things?!}} Kanna: No, it's fine! Kanna's not angry... She's not, really... Look, see! Ahaha... Ehehehehe... NameBoxSet Kugie ...What're you always laughing for?}} Kanna: Huh...?}} NameBoxSet Kugie ...You're creepy. I hate it.}} NameBoxSet Dad Hey, stop that! Apologize, Kugie!}} Kanna: Even then, I kept on smiling... I didn't... want to make sister out as a villain. / But once day, when it became unbearable... I ran away from home.}} Kanna: \\}...sniff... sob...}} Kanna: I couldn't go home. I didn't want to... Thinking that to myself, I sat in the park with a bucket on my head and cried.}} NameBoxSet Brat Hey! Whatcha doin'? / What's with the bucket?! Yer funny!}} Kanna: \\}...sniff... sniffle...\\{ NameBoxSet Brat Huh? You cryin'?!}} Kanna: ..........}} NameBoxSet Brat ...Alright. / How's that! Ehh?! Look at me! C'mon! Funny, right?}} Kanna: ...uuuuu... NameBoxSet Voice: What're you doing?!}} NameBoxSet Brat ...Huh...?}} NameBoxSet Kugie How dare you put a bucket on her head and tease her!! Beat it, you!!}} NameBoxSet Brat I-I wasn't teasin' her!}} NameBoxSet Kugie Liar!! Kanna's crying, isn't she?! D-Don't... be so cruel to my little sister!!}} Kanna: ...That was the first time she called me \ NameBoxSet Kugie ...You still crying?}} Kanna: S-Sorry... sister...}} NameBoxSet Kugie ... ...So you cry too, Kanna.}} Kanna: ..........}} NameBoxSet Kugie .......... Kanna... I'm sorry...}} Kanna: ...Sister...}} NameBoxSet Kugie Mom and dad are worried, so let's get home quick, okay?}} Kanna: O... Okay! Eheheh...}} Kanna: ...Ever since then, my sister and I got along really well.}} Sara: I see...}} Kanna: Without any blood relation... Kanna and her sister got along really... really well...\ ..........}} Sara: Kanna...}} Kanna: Kanna... will definitely go home...! Because she needs to tell mom and dad...! Determination... A kind of determination... much too heavy for a girl her age to bear.}} Kanna: ...I should be going soon. Sou might wake up, after all...\ Thank you very much... Sara.}} Sara: (Well... That's it for discussions.)}} Discuss with Nao and Reko Reko: If we pass tokens like this... Or else like this... That's a good way to give 20 tokens, right?}} | (They're daring to trade them like this instead of an equal share...?)}} Reko: For instance, we could pass 20 tokens like this, me to Sara to Nao... / Or pass 'em the other way, Nao to Sara to me. This way, we won't need to have extra trade partners in the future, see?}} |(So they're daring to trade them like this instead of an equal share...)}} | (Well... That's it for negotiations.)}} :Jump to End of Negotiation Safalin’s Medical Office |(What to do...?)}} ---- Investigate Safalin. |Safalin is looking my way.}} Investigate supplies on table. |A first-aid kit with medical supplies.}} Investigate Keiji and Gin. |Keiji is tending to Gin's wound.}} |Safalin cut her own hand, making it bleed.}} Investigate Keiji and Gin again. |Gin and Keiji are talking in whispers.}} |(I wonder what they're talking about...?)}} |(Hmm...? Well, that's pretty suspicious.)}} |We left the medical office behind.}} Navigation Category:Game scripts